Grant Morrison bibliography
This article is a bibliography of Scottish comic book writer Grant Morrison. Comics UK publishers Titles published by various British publishers include: *''Near Myths'' (script and art, anthology, Galaxy Media): ** "Time is a Four-Lettered Word" (in #2, 1978) ** "Gideon Stargrave" (in #3–4, 1978–1979) ** "The Checkmate Man" (in #5, 1980) *''Captain Clyde'' (~150 episodes, comic strip ran in local newspapers, Govan Press, 1979–1982)Holland, Steve. Grant Morrison's Captain Clyde, Bear Alley, June 13, 2007 *''Starblazer'' (DC Thomson): ** "Algol the Terrible" (script and art, in #15, 1979) ** "Last Man on Earth" (with Keith Robson, in #28, 1980) ** "Operation Overkill" (with Enrique Alcatena, in #45, 1981) ** "The Cosmic Outlaw" (with José Ortiz, in #86, 1982) ** "The Death Reaper" (with Enrique Alcatena, in #127, 1984) ** "Mind Bender" (with Enrique Alcatena, in #167, 1986) ** "The Midas Mystery" (with Enrique Alcatena, in #177, 1986) ** "The Ring of Gofannon" (with Garijo, in #209, 1987) *''Warrior'' (anthology, Quality Communications): **''The Liberators'' (with John Ridgway): *** "Night Moves" (in #26, 1985) *** "Angels and Demons" (in Spring Special '96, 1996) *''Sunrise'' #1–2 (with Tony O'Donnell, Harrier Comics, 1987) *''Skin Two'' #26: "The Story of Zero" ('ambient, erotic' prose, with Steven Cook, Alexander Brattell and Lisa Sherman, 1987) *''A1'' #3: "The House of Heart's Desire" (with Dom Regan, anthology, Atomeka, 1989) *''Trident'' #1–4: "St. Swithin's Day" (with Paul Grist, anthology, Trident, 1989–1990) *''Steed and Mrs. Peel'' #1–3: "The Golden Game" (with Ian Gibson, Eclipse, 1990) Marvel UK Titles published by Marvel UK include: *''Spider-Man and Zoids: ** "Old Soldiers Never Die" (with Geoff Senior, in #19, 1986) ** "Deserts" (with Geoff Senior and Ron Smith, in #30–31, 1986) ** "Bits and Pieces" (with John Ridgway, in #36–37, 1986) ** "The Black Zoid" (with John Ridgway, Kev Hopgood and Steve Yeowell, in #40–49, 1986–1987) ** "Revelations" (with Phil Gascoine, in #50, 1987) *Captain Britain'' #13: "Captain Granbretan" (text story with illustrations by John Stokes, 1986) *''Doctor Who Magazine'' (anthology): **''Doctor Who: The World Shapers'' (tpb, 288 pages, Panini, 2008, ) collects: *** "Changes" (with John Ridgway, in #118–119, 1986) *** "The World Shapers" (with John Ridgway and Tim Perkins, in #127–129, 1987) **''Doctor Who: A Cold Day in Hell'' (tpb, 180 pages, Panini, 2009, ) collects: *** "Culture Shock" (with Bryan Hitch, in #139, 1988) *''Action Force'' (anthology): ** "Meditations in Red" (with Steve Yeowell, in #17, 1987) ** "Old Scores" (with Mark Farmer, in Action Force Monthly #3, 1988) Fleetway Titles published by Fleetway include: *''2000 AD'' (anthology): **''Tharg's Future Shocks: *** "Hotel Harry Felix" (with Geoff Senior, in #463, 1986) *** "The Alteration" (with Alan Langford, in #466, 1986) *** "Alien Aid" (with John Stokes, in #469, 1986) *** "Some People Never Listen" (with Barry Kitson, in #475, 1986) *** "The Shop that Sold Everything" (with John Stokes, in #477, 1986) *** "Danger: Genius at Work" (with Steve Dillon, in #479, 1986) *** "Wheels of Fury" (with Geoff Senior, in #481, 1986) *** "Candy and the Catchman" (with John Ridgway, in #491, 1986) *** "Return to Sender" (with Jeff Anderson, in ''Annual '87, 1986) ***''The Best of Tharg's Future Shocks'' (tpb, 160 pages, Rebellion Developments, 2008, ) includes: **** "Curse Your Lucky Star" (with Barry Kitson, in #482, 1986) **** "Maniac for Hire" (with Johnny Johnstone, in #507, 1987) **** "Fruitcake and Veg" (with Colin MacNeil, in #508–509, 1987) **** "Fair Exchange" (with Colin MacNeil, in #514, 1987) **** "The Invisible Etchings of Salvador Dalí" (with John Hicklenton, in #515, 1987) **** "Big Trouble for Blast Barclay" (with Mike White, in #516, 1987) **''Zenith'' (designs by Brendan McCarthy, art by Steve Yeowell except where noted): *** Phase One (hc, 112 pages, Rebellion, 2014, ) collects: **** "Phase One" (in #535–550, 1987) **** "Interlude 1: Whitlock" (in #558, 1988) **** "Interlude 2: Peyne" (in 559, 1988) *** Phase Two (hc, 112 pages, Rebellion, 2014, ) collects: **** "Phase Two" (in #589–606, 1988) **** "Interlude 3: Maximan" (art by M. Carmona, in Winter Special '88, 1988) *** Phase Three (hc, 144 pages, Rebellion, 2015, ) collects: **** "Mandala: Shadows & Reflections" (art by Jim McCarthy, in Annual '90, 1989) **** "Phase Three" (in #626–634, 650–662, 667–670, 1989–1990) *** Phase Four (hc, 112 pages, Rebellion, 2015, ) collects: **** "Phase Four" (in #791–806, 1992) **** "zzzzenith.com" (in Prog 2001, 2000) **''Venus Bluegenes: "The Pleasures of the Flesh" (with Will Simpson, in ''Sci-Fi Special '88, 1988) **''Really & Truly'' (with Rian Hughes, in #842–849, 1993) collected in Yesterday's Tomorrows (hc, 256 pages, Knockabout, 2007, ) **''Judge Dredd: *** "Inferno" (with Carlos Ezquerra, in #842–853, 1993) *** "Book of the Dead" (with Mark Millar and Dermot Power, in #859–866, 1993) *** "Crusade" (with Mark Millar and Mick Austin, in #928–937, 1995) **Big Dave'' (with Mark Millar): *** "Target Baghdad" (with Steve Parkhouse, in #842–845, 1993) *** "Young Dave" (with Steve Parkhouse, in Yearbook '94, 1993) *** "Monarchy in the UK" (with Steve Parkhouse, in #846–849, 1994) *** "Costa del Chaos" (with Anthony Williams, in #869–872, 1994) *** "Wotta Lotta Balls" (with Steve Parkhouse, in #904–907, 1994) **''Janus: Psi Division: *** "Will o' the Wisp" (with Carlos Ezquerra, in ''Winter Special '93, 1993) *** "House of Sighs" (with Paul Johnson, in #953, 1995) *** "Faustus" (with Mark Millar and Paul Johnson, in #1024–1031, 1997) *''Revolver'' (anthology): ** Dare: The Controversial Memoir of Dan Dare (tpb, 80 pages, Titan, 1991, ) collects: *** "Dare" (with Rian Hughes, in #1–7, 1990) *** "Dare (finale)" (with Rian Hughes, in Crisis #55–56, 1991) *''Crisis'' (anthology): ** "The New Adventures of Hitler" (with Steve Yeowell, in #46–49, 1990) ** "Bible John – A Forensic Meditation" (with Daniel Vallely, #56–61, 1991) DC Comics Titles published by DC Comics and its various imprints include: *Superman: **''Superman Annual'' '86: "Osgood Peabody's Big Green Dream Machine" (text story with illustrations by Barry Kitson and Jeff Anderson, 1986) **''All-Star Superman'' (with Frank Quitely, 2006–2008) collected as: *** Volume 1 (collects #1–6, hc, 160 pages, 2007, ; tpb, 2008, ) *** Volume 2 (collects #7–12, hc, 160 pages, 2009, ; tpb, 2010, ) *** Absolute Edition (collects #1–12, hc, 320 pages, 2010, ; tpb, 2011, ) **''Action Comics'' v2: *** Superman and the Men of Steel (hc, 256 pages, 2012, ; tpb, 2013, ) collects: **** "Superman and the Men of Steel" (with Rags Morales and others, in #1–4 and 7–8, 2011–2012) **** "Rocket Song" (with Andy Kubert, in #5–6, 2012) *** Bulletproof (hc, 224 pages, 2013, ; tpb, 2013, ) collects: **** "The Curse of Superman" (with Gene Ha, in #9, 2012) **** "Bulletproof" (with Rags Morales and Brad Walker, in #10–12, 2012) **** "The Boy Who Stole Superman's Cape" (with Ben Oliver, in #0, 2012) *** At the End of Days (hc, 224 pages, 2013, ; tpb, 2014, ) collects: **** "The Ghost in the Fortress of Solitude" (with Travel Foreman, in #13, 2012) **** "The Second Death of Superman!" (with Rags Morales and Brad Walker, in #14–18, 2012–2013) *Batman: **''Batman Annual'' '86: "The Stalking" (text story with illustrations by Garry Leach, 1986) **''Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth'' (with Dave McKean, graphic novel, hc, 120 pages, 1989, ) **''Legends of the Dark Knight'' #6–10: "Gothic" (with Klaus Janson, 1990) collected as Batman: Gothic (tpb, 96 pages, 1992, ) **''Batman: *** ''Batman and Son (hc, 200 pages, 2007, ; tpb, 2008, ) collects: **** "Batman and Son" (with Andy Kubert, in #655–658, 2006) **** "The Clown at Midnight" (with John van Fleet, in #663, 2007) **** "Three Ghosts of Batman" (with Andy Kubert, in #664–665, 2007) **** "Numbers of the Beast" (with Andy Kubert, in #666, 2007) ***''The Resurrection of Ra's al Ghul'' (hc, 256 pages, 2008, ; tpb, 2009, ) includes: **** "Prelude" (with Tony Daniel, in #670, 2007) **** "Part 4" (with Tony Daniel, in #671, 2007) *** The Black Glove (hc, 176 pages, 2008, ; tpb, 2009, ) collects: **** "The Island of Mister Mayhew" (with J. H. Williams III, in #667–669, 2007) **** "Space Medicine" (with Tony Daniel, in #672, 2008) **** "Joe Chill in Hell" (with Tony Daniel, in #673, 2008) **** "Batman Dies at Dawn" (with Tony Daniel, in #674, 2008) **** "The Fiend with Nine Eyes" (with Ryan Benjamin, in #675, 2008) *** Batman and Son vs. the Black Glove (collects #655–658, 663–669 & 672–675, hc, 384 pages, 2012, ) *** Batman R.I.P. (hc, 192 pages, 2009, ; tpb, 2010, ) collects: **** "Batman R.I.P." (with Tony Daniel, in #676–681, 2008) **** "Last Rites" (with Lee Garbett, in #682–683, 2008) *** Time and the Batman (hc, 128 pages, 2011, ; tpb, 2012, ) collects: **** "Time and the Batman" (with Tony Daniel, Frank Quitely, Scott Kolins, Andy Kubert and David Finch, in #700, 2010) **** "Batman R.I.P.: Missing Chapter" (with Tony Daniel, in #701–702, 2010) **''Batman and Robin: *** ''Batman Reborn (hc, 168 pages, 2010, ; tpb, 2011, ) collects: **** "Batman Reborn" (with Frank Quitely, in #1–3, 2009) **** "Revenge of the Red Hood" (with Philip Tan, in #4–6, 2009–2010) *** Batman vs. Robin (hc, 168 pages, 2010, ; tpb, 2011, ) collects: **** "Blackest Knight" (with Cameron Stewart, in #7–9, 2010) **** "Batman vs. Robin" (with Andy Clarke and Dustin Nguyen, in #10–12, 2010) *** Batman and Robin Must Die! (hc, 168 pages, 2011, ; tpb, 2012, ) collects: **** "Batman and Robin Must Die!" (with Frazer Irving, in #13–15, 2010) **** "Black Mass" (with Cameron Stewart, Frazer Irving and Chris Burnham, in #16, 2010) **** Batman: The Return (with David Finch, one-shot, 2010) **''Batman: The Return of Bruce Wayne'' #1–6 (with Chris Sprouse, Frazer Irving, Yanick Paquette, Georges Jeanty, Ryan Sook and Lee Garbett, 2010) collected as Batman: The Return of Bruce Wayne (hc, 224 pages, 2011, ; tpb, 2012, ) **''Batman Incorporated: *** ''Volume 1 (hc, 264 pages, 2012, ) collects: **** "Mr. Unknown is Dead" (with Yanick Paquette, in v1 #1–2, 2011) **** "Scorpio Tango" (with Yanick Paquette and Chris Burnham, in v1 #3–5, 2011) **** "Nyktomorph" (with Chris Burnham, in v1 #6, 2011) **** "Medicine Soldiers" (with Chris Burnham, in v1 #7, 2011) **** "Nightmares in Numberland" (with Scott Clark, in v1 #8, 2011) **** Batman: Leviathan Strikes! (with Cameron Stewart and Chris Burnham, one-shot, 2011) *** Demon Star (hc, 176 pages, 2013, ; tpb, 2013, ) collects: **** "Brand Building" (script; plot by Chris Burnham with art by Frazer Irving, in v2 #0, 2012) **** "Leviathan: The Demon Star" (with Chris Burnham and Andres Guinaldo, in v2 #1–6, 2012–2013) *** Gotham's Most Wanted (hc, 240 pages, 2013, ; tpb, 2014, ) collects: **** "Leviathan: Fallen Son" (with Chris Burnham, Jason Masters and Andrei Bressan, in v2 #7–10 and 12–13, 2013) **** "Interlude: A Bird in the Hand" (written by Chris Burnham with art by Jorge Lucas, in v2 #11, 2013) *''Animal Man'' (with Chas Truog, Tom Grummett and Paris Cullins, 1988–1990) collected as: ** Animal Man (collects #1–9, tpb, 216 pages, 2001, ) ** Origin of the Species (collects #10–17 and Secret Origins #39, tpb, 225 pages, 2002, ) ** Deus Ex Machina (collects #18–26, tpb, 219 pages, 2003, ) ** Omnibus (collects #1–26 and the Secret Origins story, hc, 712 pages, 2013, ) *''Doom Patrol'' (with Richard Case, Doug Braithwaite, Mike Dringenberg and Vincent Giarrano, 1989–1993) collected as: ** Crawling from the Wreckage (collects #19–25, tpb, 192 pages, 2004, ) ** The Painting That Ate Paris (collects #26–34, tpb, 232 pages, 2004, ) ** Down Paradise Way (collects #35–41, tpb, 192 pages, 2005, ) ** Musclebound (collects #42–50, tpb, 256 pages, 2006, ) ** Magic Bus (collects #51–57, tpb, 208 pages, 2007, ) ** Planet Love (collects #58–63 and Doom Force #1, tpb, 224 pages, 2008, ) ** Omnibus (collects #19–63 and the Doom Force special, hc, 1200 pages, 2014, ) *''Hellblazer'' #25–26: "Early Warning" (with David Lloyd, 1990) collected in Hellblazer: Rare Cuts (tpb, 160 pages, 2005, ) *''Kid Eternity'' #1–3 (with Duncan Fegredo, 1991) collected as Kid Eternity (tpb, 144 pages, 2006, ; hc, 176 pages, 2015, ) *''Fast Forward'' #1: "A Glass of Water" (with Dave McKean, anthology, Piranha Press, 1992) *''Aztek, the Ultimate Man'' #1–10 (with Mark Millar and N. Steven Harris, 1996–1997) collected as JLA Presents: Aztek, the Ultimate Man (tpb, 240 pages, 2008, ) *''The Flash: ** ''Emergency Stop (tpb, 144 pages, 2009, ) collects: *** "Emergency Stop" (with Mark Millar and Paul Ryan, in #130–132, 1997) *** "Flash Through the Looking Glass" (with Mark Millar and Paul Ryan, in #133, 1998) *** "Still Life in the Fast Lane" (with Mark Millar and Paul Ryan, in #134, 1998) *** "Death at The Top of The World, Part Three" (with Mark Millar and Paul Ryan, in #135, 1998) ** The Human Race (tpb, 160 pages, 2009, ) includes: *** "The Human Race" (with Mark Millar, Paul Ryan and Ron Wagner, in #136–138, 1998) *** "Flash of Two Worlds" (with Mike Parobeck, in Secret Origins #50, anthology, 1990) *Justice League of America: **''Secret Origins'' #46: "Ghosts of Stone" (with Curt Swan, anthology, 1989) **''JLA: *** ''Volume 1 (hc, 256 pages, 2008, ; tpb, 2012, ) collects: **** "New World Order" (with Howard Porter, in #1–4, 1997) **** "Woman of Tomorrow" (with Howard Porter, in #5, 1997) **** "Fire in the Sky" (with Howard Porter, in #6–7, 1997) **** "Imaginary Stories" (with Óscar Jiménez, in #8–9, 1997) **** "Star-Seed" (with Howard Porter, in JLA Secret Files & Origins #1, 1997) *** Volume 2 (hc, 320 pages, 2009, ; tpb, 2012, ) collects: **** JLA/WildC.A.T.s (with Val Semeiks, one-shot, 1997) **** "Rock of Ages" (with Howard Porter, in #10–15, 1997–1998) **** Prometheus (with Arnie Jurgensen, one-shot, 1998) **** "Prometheus Unbound" (with Howard Porter, in #16–17, 1998) *** Volume 3 (hc, 256 pages, 2010, ; tpb, 2013, ) collects: **** "Conquerors" (with Howard Porter, in #22–23, 1998) **** JLA One Million (with Howard Porter, one-shot, 1998) **** "Executive Action" (with Howard Porter, in #24–26, 1998–1999) **** "Crisis Times Five" (with Howard Porter, in #28–31, 1999) *** DC One Million #1–4 (with Val Semeiks, 1998) collected as DC One Million (tpb, 208 pages, 1999, ) *** Volume 4 (hc, 368 pages, 2011, ; tpb, 2014, ) collects: **** "The Ant and the Avalanche" (with Howard Porter, in #34, 1999) **** "World War III" (with Howard Porter, in #36–41, 1999–2000) **** JLA: Earth 2 (with Frank Quitely, graphic novel, hc, 96 pages, 2000, ) **** JLA Classified #1–3: "Ultramarine Corps" (with Ed McGuinness, 2004) *Wildstorm: **''The Authority: *** "Brave New World, Part Three" (uncredited, with Art Adams, in ''v1 #28, 2002) collected in Transfer of Power (tpb, 192 pages, 2002, ) *** "Utopian" (with Gene Ha, in v4 #1–2, 2006) collected in The Lost Year (tpb, 168 pages, 2010, ) **''Wildcats'' v4 #1: "A Halo 'Round the World" (with Jim Lee, 2006) *''Seven Soldiers: ** ''Volume 1 (hc, 400 pages, 2010, ) collects: *** Seven Soldiers #0 (with J.H. Williams III, 2005) *** Manhattan Guardian #1–4 (with Cameron Stewart, 2005) *** Shining Knight #1–3 (with Simone Bianchi, 2005) *** Klarion the Witch Boy #1–3 (with Frazer Irving, 2005) *** Zatanna #1–3 (with Ryan Sook, 2005) ** Volume 2 (hc, 400 pages, 2011, ) collects: *** Shining Knight #4 (with Simone Bianchi, 2005) *** Klarion the Witch Boy #4 (with Frazer Irving, 2005) *** Zatanna #4 (with Ryan Sook, 2005) *** Mister Miracle #1–4 (with Pasqual Ferry and Freddie Williams II, 2005–2006) *** Bulleteer #1–4 (with Yanick Paquette, 2006) *** Frankenstein #1–4 (with Doug Mahnke, 2006) *** Seven Soldiers #1 (with J.H. Williams III, 2006) *''52'' (with Geoff Johns, Greg Rucka, Mark Waid, Keith Giffen (layouts) and various artists, 2006–2007) collected as: ** Volume 1 (collects #1–13, tpb, 304 pages, 2007, ) ** Volume 2 (collects #14–26, tpb, 304 pages, 2007, ) ** Volume 3 (collects #27–39, tpb, 304 pages, 2007, ) ** Volume 4 (collects #40–52, tpb, 326 pages, 2007, ) ** The Omnibus (collects #1–52, hc, 1216 pages, 2012, ) *''DC Universe'' #0: "Let There Be Lightning" (with Geoff Johns; art by George Perez, Doug Mahnke, Tony Daniel, Ivan Reis, Aaron Lopresti, Ed Benes, Philip Tan, Carlos Pacheco, and J. G. Jones, one-shot, 2008) *''Final Crisis'' (hc, 352 pages, 2009, ; tpb, 2010, ) collects: ** Final Crisis #1–7 (with J. G. Jones, Carlos Pacheco and Doug Mahnke, 2008–2009) ** Final Crisis: Submit (with Matthew Clark, one-shot, 2008) ** Final Crisis: Superman Beyond #1–2 (with Doug Mahnke, 2008–2009) *''The Multiversity'' (hc, 448 pages, 2015, ) collects: ** "House of Heroes" (with Ivan Reis, in #1, 2014) ** The Society of Super-Heroes: "Conquerors of the Counter-World" (with Chris Sprouse, one-shot, 2014) ** The Just: "#earthme" (with Ben Oliver, one-shot, 2014) ** Pax Americana: "In Which We Burn" (with Frank Quitely, one-shot, 2014) ** Thunderworld Adventures: "The Day That Never Was" (with Cameron Stewart, one-shot, 2014) ** The Guidebook: "Maps and Legends" (with Marcus To, Paulo Siqueira and various artists, one-shot, 2015) ** Mastermen: "Splendour Falls" (with Jim Lee, one-shot, 2015) ** Ultra Comics: "Ultra Comics Lives!" (with Doug Mahnke, one-shot, 2015) ** "Superjudge" (with Ivan Reis, in #2, 2015) *''Wonder Woman: Earth One'' (with Yanick Paquette, graphic novel, hc, 144 pages, 2016, ) *''Dark Knights Rising: The Wild Hunt'' #1: "Riders on the Razor" (with Scott Snyder, James Tynion IV & Joshua Williamson; art by Howard Porter, Jorge Jimenez & Doug Mahnke with Jamie Mendoza, one-shot, 2018) *''The Green Lantern'' #1-ongoing (with Liam Sharp, 2018) Vertigo Titles published by DC Comics' Vertigo imprint include: *''Sebastian O'' #1–3 (with Steve Yeowell, 1993) collected as Sebastian O (tpb, 80 pages, 2004, ) *''The Mystery Play'' (with Jon J. Muth, graphic novel, hc, 80 pages, 1994, ) *''Swamp Thing'' #140–143: "Bad Gumbo" (with Mark Millar and Philip Hester, 1994) *''The Invisibles: ** ''Say You Want a Revolution (tpb, 208 pages, 1996, ) collects: *** "Dead Beatle$" (with Steve Yeowell, in v1 #1, 1994) *** "Down and Out in Heaven and Hell" (with Steve Yeowell, in v1 #2–4, 1994) *** "Arcadia" (with Jill Thompson, in v1 #5–8, 1995) ** Apocalipstick (tpb, 208 pages, 2001, ) collects: *** "23: Things Fall Apart" (with Jill Thompson, in v1 #9, 1995) *** "Season of Ghouls" (with Chris Weston, in v1 #10, 1995) *** "Royal Monsters" (with John Ridgway, in v1 #11, 1995) *** "Best Man Fall" (with Steve Parkhouse, in v1 #12, 1995) *** "She-Man" (with Jill Thompson, in v1 #13–15, 1995) *** "London" (with Paul Johnson, in v1 #16, 1996) ** Entropy in the UK (tpb, 232 pages, 2001, ) collects: *** "Entropy in the UK" (with Phil Jimenez, in v1 #17–19, 1996) *** "How I Became Invisible" (with Tommy Lee Edwards, in v1 #20, 1996) *** "Liverpool" (with Paul Johnson, in v1 #21, 1996) *** "House of Fun" (with Steve Yeowell, in v1 #22, 1996) *** "The Last Temptation of Jack" (with Steve Yeowell, in v1 #23, 1996) *** "Good-Bye Baby Rabbits" (with Steve Yeowell, in v1 #24, 1996) *** "And A Half-Dozen of the Other" (with Mark Buckingham, in v1 #25, 1996) ** Bloody Hell in America (tpb, 96 pages, 1998, ) collects: *** "Black Science" (with Phil Jimenez, in v2 #1–4, 1997) ** Counting to None (tpb, 240 pages, 1999, ) collects: *** "Time Machine Go" (with Phil Jimenez, in v2 #5, 1997) *** "The Girl Most Likely to" (with Phil Jimenez and Michael Lark, in v2 #6, 1997) *** "The Sound of the Atom Splitting" (with Phil Jimenez, in v2 #7, 1997) *** "Sensitive Criminals" (with Phil Jimenez and Chris Weston, in v2 #8–10, 1997) *** "American Death Camp" (with Phil Jimenez, in v2 #11–13, 1997–1998) *** "And We're All Police Men" (with Philip Bond, in Vertigo: Winter's Edge #1, 1998) ** Kissing Mister Quimper (tpb, 224 pages, 2000, ) collects: *** "Only Lovers Left Alive" (with Chris Weston, in v2 #14, 1998) *** "The Philadelphia Experiment" (with Chris Weston, in v2 #15, 1998) *** "Scorpio Rising" (with Chris Weston, in v2 #16, 1998) *** "Black Science 2" (with Chris Weston and Ivan Reis, in v2 #17–20, 1998) *** "All Tomorrow's Parties" (with Chris Weston, in v2 #21, 1999) *** "The Tower" (with Chris Weston, in v2 #22, 1999) ** The Invisible Kingdom (tpb, 288 pages, 2002, ) collects: *** "Satanstorm" (with Philip Bond and Warren Pleece, in v3 #12–9, 1999) *** "Karmageddon" (with Sean Phillips, in v3 #8–5, 1999–2000) *** "Planet Stepford" (with Steve Yeowell, Jill Thompson, Steve Parkhouse, John Ridgway, Ashley Wood and Philip Bond, in v3 #4, 2000) *** "Goodbye Rag" (with Steve Yeowell, Rian Hughes, John Ridgway, Paul Johnson, Michael Lark, Jill Thompson and Chris Weston, in v3 #3, 2000) *** "The Moment of the Blitz" (with Steve Yeowell, Pander Brothers, John Ridgway, Cameron Stewart, Ashley Wood and Dean Ormston, in v3 #2, 2000) *** "Glitterdammerung" (with Frank Quitely, in v3 #1, 2000) *''Vertigo Voices: 'Kill Your Boyfriend' (with Philip Bond and D'Israeli, one-shot, 1995) *Flex Mentallo'' #1–4 (with Frank Quitely, 1996) collected as Flex Mentallo: Man of Muscle Mystery (hc, 112 pages, 2012, ; tpb, 2014, ) *''Weird War Tales'' #3: "New Toys" (with Frank Quitely, anthology, 1997) collected in Graphic Ink: DC Comics Art of Frank Quitely (hc, 368 pages, 2014, ) *''The Filth'' #1–13 (with Chris Weston, 2002–2003) collected as The Filth (tpb, 320 pages, 2004, ; hc, 2015, ) *''We3'' #1–3 (with Frank Quitely, 2004–2005) collected as We3 (tpb, 104 pages, 2005, ; hc, 144 pages, 2011, ) *''Seaguy'' (with Cameron Stewart): ** Seaguy #1–3 (2004) collected as Seaguy (tpb, 104 pages, 2005, ) ** Seaguy: The Slaves of Mickey Eye #1–3 (2009) ** Seaguy: Eternal #1–3 (201?) *''Vimanarama'' #1–3 (with Philip Bond, 2005) collected as Vimanarama (tpb, 102 pages, 2006, ) *''Joe the Barbarian'' #1–8 (with Sean Murphy, 2010–2011) collected as Joe the Barbarian (hc, 224 pages, 2011, ; tpb, 2013, ) Marvel Comics Titles published by Marvel include: *''Skrull Kill Krew'' #1–5 (with Mark Millar and Steve Yeowell, 1995) collected as Skrull Kill Krew (tpb, 128 pages, 2006, ) *''Marvel Boy'' #1–6 (with J. G. Jones, 2000–2001) collected as Marvel Boy (tpb, 144 pages, 2001, ; hc, 160 pages, 2008, ) *''Fantastic Four: 1234'' (hc, 120 pages, 2011, ) collects: ** Fantastic Four: 1234 #1–4 (with Jae Lee, 2001) ** Marvel Knights: Double Shot #2: "Nick's World" (with Manuel Gutiérrez, one-shot, 2002) *''New X-Men: ** ''Volume 1 (hc, 384 pages, 2002, ; tpb, 376 pages, 2008, ) collects: *** "E is for Extinction" (with Frank Quitely, in #114–116, 2001) *** "The Man from Room X!" (with Leinil Francis Yu, in Annual #1, 2001) *** "Danger Rooms" (with Ethan van Sciver, in #117, 2001) *** "Germ Free Generation" (with Ethan van Sciver and Igor Kordey, in #118–120, 2001–2002) *** "Silence: Psychic Rescue in Progress" (with Frank Quitely, in #121, 2002) *** "Imperial" (with Frank Quitely, Ethan van Sciver and Igor Kordey, in #122–126, 2002) ** Volume 2 (hc, 368 pages, 2003, ; tpb, 376 pages, 2008, ) collects: *** "Of Living and Dying" (with John Paul Leon, in #127, 2002) *** "New Worlds" (with Igor Kordey, John Paul Leon, Phil Jimenez, Ethan van Sciver, in #128–133, 2002) *** "Kid Omega" (with Keron Grant, in #134, 2003) *** "Riot at Xavier's" (with Frank Quitely, in #135–138, 2003) *** "Murder at the Mansion" (with Phil Jimenez, in #139–141, 2003) ** Volume 3 (hc, 336 pages, 2004, ; tpb, 336 pages, 2008, ) collects: *** "Assault on Weapon Plus" (with Chris Bachalo, in #142–145, 2003) *** "Planet X" (with Phil Jimenez, in #146–150, 2003–2004) *** "Here Comes Tomorrow" (with Marc Silvestri, in #151–154, 2004) ** New X-Men Omnibus (collects #114–154 and Annual 2001, hc, 992 pages, 2006, ) *''All-New Miracleman Annual: "October Incident: 1966" (with Joe Quesada, co-feature, 2014)A six-page script written by Morrison in 1986, this solo Kid Marvelman tale was intended to appear in Dez Skinn's 'Warrior' magazine as a placeholder for Alan Moore's ''Marvelman strip, then on hiatus due to Skinn's legal wrangles with Marvel Comics over the Marvelman name. Dez Skinn, speaking in George Khoury's Kimota! – The Marvelman Companion: When Marvel acquired the Miracleman rights, the company's CCO Joe Quesada found out about the lost story and asked Morrison if he still has the script and if he'd still like to see it published. Morrison did have it and agreed to give it to Marvel but only under the condition that Quesada himself draws it (source). collected in Volume 3: Olympus (hc, 328 pages, 2015, ) Other US publishers Titles published by various American publishers include: *Image: **''Spawn'' #16–18: "Reflections" (with Greg Capullo, 1993–1994) collected in Spawn: Escalation (tpb, 120 pages, 1997, ) **''Happy!'' #1–4 (with Darick Robertson, 2012–2013) collected as Happy! (tpb, 96 pages, 2013, ; hc, 128 pages, 2013, ) **''Nameless'' #1–6 (with Chris Burnham, 2015) collected as Nameless (hc, 164 pages, 2015, ) *''Vampirella Monthly'' (Harris): ** The Morrison/Millar Collection (tpb, 176 pages, 2006, ) collects: *** "Blood Red Game" (with Michael Bair and Kevin Nowlan, in Vampirella 25th Anniversary Special, 1996) *** "Ascending Evil" (with Mark Millar and Amanda Conner, in #1–3, 1997) *** "Holy War" (with Mark Millar and Louis Small, Jr., in #4–6, 1997) ** "Queen's Gambit" (with Mark Millar and Amanda Conner, in #7–9, 1997) *Dynamite/Liquid: **''18 Days'' (with Mukesh Singh, graphic novel, hc, 120 pages, 2010, ) **''Dinosaurs vs. Aliens'' (with Mukesh Singh, graphic novel, hc, 96 pages, 2012, ) *''Annihilator'' #1–6 (with Frazer Irving, Legendary, 2014–2015) collected as Annihilator (hc, 200 pages, 2015, ) *Graphic India: **''Grant Morrison's 18 Days'' #1-ongoing (with Jeevan J. Kang, 2015–...) **''Avatarex'' #1-ongoing (with Jeevan J. Kang, digital, 2015–...) *''Klaus'' #1–7 (with Dan Mora, Boom! Studios, 2015–2016) *''Heavy Metal'' #279-ongoing (as Editor-in-Chief, anthology, 2016–...) *''Sinatoro'' #1-ongoing (with Vanessa Del Ray, Black Mask Studios, 201?–...) Fiction * "Lovecraft in Heaven" (in The Starry Wisdom: A Tribute to H. P. Lovecraft, Creation Books, 1995, ) * Lovely Biscuits (collection of short stories and plays, Oneiros Books, 1998, ) * "I'm a Policeman" (in Disco 2000, 1998, ) Non-fiction * "Pop Magic!" (in Book of Lies: The Disinformation Guide to Magick and the Occult, edited by Richard Metzger, Disinfo, 2003, ) * Supergods (464 pages, hardcover, Spiegel & Grau with the subtitle What Masked Vigilantes, Miraculous Mutants, and a Sun God from Smallville Can Teach Us About Being Human, July 2011, , Jonathan Cape with the subtitle Our World in the Age of the Superhero, June 2011, ) Video games * Battlestar Galactica (2003) * Predator: Concrete Jungle (2005) Television * Bonnyroad * Happy! Films * We3 * Area 51 * Sinatoro * Dominion: Dinosaurs vs. Aliens Works about Grant Morrison *Neighly, Patrick and Kereth Cowe-Spigai (2003) Anarchy For The Masses: The Disinformation Guide to The Invisibles (paperback, Disinfo, April 1, 2003, ) * Rauch, Stephen (2004) "'We Have All Been Sentenced': Language as Means of Control in Grant Morrison's Invisibles." (in International Journal of Comic Art vol. 6 (2), page 350-363, Fall 2004) * Niederhausen, Michael (2006) "Deconstructing Crisis on Infinite Earths: Grant Morrison’s Animal Man, JLA: Earth 2, and Flex Mentallo." (paper presented at the Fourteenth Annual Comic Arts Conference, July 20–23, 2006, San Diego Comic Con, reprinted in International Journal of Comic Art vol. 8 (1), page 271-282, Spring/Summer 2006) * Verano, Frank (2006) "Invisible Spectacles, Invisible Limits: Grant Morrison, Situationist Theory, and Real Unrealities." (paper presented at the Comic Arts Conference, July 20–23, 2006, San Diego Comic Con, reprinted in International Journal of Comic Art vol. 8 (2), page 319-329, Fall 2006) * Callahan, Timothy (2007) Grant Morrison: The Early Years. Sequart Research & Literacy Organization. * Meaney, Patrick (2009) Our Sentence is Up: Seeing Grant Morrison's The Invisibles. Sequart Research & Literacy Organization. * Grant Morrison: Talking with Gods (2010, documentary) * Singer, Marc (2011) Grant Morrison: Combining the Worlds of Contemporary Comics. University Press of Mississippi. * Shapira, Tom (2013) Curing the Postmodern Blues: Reading Grant Morrison and Chris Weston's The Filth in the 21st Century. Sequart Research & Literacy Organization. * Walker, Cody (2014) The Anatomy of Zur-en-Arrh: Understanding Grant Morrison's Batman. Sequart Research & Literacy Organization. Notes References * * *Grant Morrison at Barney * *Grant Morrison bibliography at Enrojas World Category:Bibliographies of British writers Category:Science fiction bibliographies